What are you doing here
by randomtvjunkie93
Summary: What if Emma was in Story Brooke but she had a twin brother that she has not seen since she was 18 and he falls in love with the Mayor of Story Brooke but Emma wants her all to herself and Regina wants to make Emma jealous
1. Emma's brother

What are you doing here

A/N: I was sitting in my room listening to a song called Angel Eyes by Love and Theft and thinking about my once upon a time story and this idea just came out of nowhere so enjoy. The cruse does not exist

Emma ran down the street heading to work after this argument with Regina. She could never have a single day where she did not fight with her just everyday Regina had to start something. Emma knew that work could help her blow off some steam but the truth was Emma loved Regina and always enjoyed fighting with her because she got to see the women she loved. When Emma got to work she saw someone she had not seen in years sitting at the deputy's desk. "Eric what are you doing here?" Eric looked up and smiled at his sister. "Well Mom and Dad told me you were here so I thought I'd come and see you. How you doing?"

Emma turned away form her brother he had left the family when they were both 18 and she had not seen him since then. She was furious that her mom had told him where she would be she had strictly said she never wanted to see Eric again. "Look I told mom I never wanted to see you again. I meant it leave go back home and do not try to contact me." Eric got up and walked out he had never seen his sister like this she acted like he left her all on her own and he might have but he did it to protect her. He loved his sister and he was going to stay in Story Brooke and try to fix everything he could with her. As he was walking down the street he bumped into the mayor Regina Mills.

She was about to fall when Eric caught her and steadied her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Why thank you sir you saved me form hurting myself. May I ask who you are you do not seem familiar." Eric told Regina he just came into town. "I'm Eric Swan my sister Emma works as the sheriff in this town." Regina cringed she could not believe Emma Swan had a brother that was a attractive as this man in front of her. "Are you sure Miss Swan is your sister because I see no resemblance between the two of you." That was when Regina realized that this man was attractive to her because he looked so much like Emma that it made her heart beat rapidly.

Eric nodded. "Yes Emma is my sister. You are the first women to tell me you see no resemblance between my sister and I. I know it may sound crazy but I would like to know more about this town and you seem like you know a lot at least form the few moments I have spoken with you." Regina again smiled at Eric. "Well I am the mayor of this town so it does make sense. But I need to ask are you asking me out on a date?" "Yes Madam Mayor I am."

Regina accepted his invitation and he told her he would pick her up tomorrow night at 8:00.

Eric ran to the sheriff's station to tell his sister who he met and who he was going on a date with he knew she would flip. "Emma you would not believe what just happened to me." Emma looked up at her brother. "I thought I had told you I didn't want to see you. Why are you here." Eric was jumping up and down like a young child. "I am going on a date with Regina Mills the mayor of this town Emma. Can you believe it?" Emma nearly spit out her coffee. "Regina Mills!?" "Eric are you insane she's like my mortal enemy you can not got out with her." Eric scoffed his sister was treating like he was her little brother there were twins for crying out loud. "I can do whatever I want you do not own me. I'm staying in town I'm not leaving." Emma was screwed now she had two problems her brother and the mayor.


	2. The date and Emma's plan

Chapter 2

Eric got to Regina's house at 8:00 sharp like he promised and he was I a nice suit that he borrowed from his dad. When Regina opened the door she was wearing a black dress and black high heels. Eric smiled when he saw her and she smiled back and Eric took Regina to this nice restaurant that was in Lincoln which was not to far from Story Brooke. When Regina saw the place she was amazed she had never been somewhere that was as nice as this place. "Eric my god how did you find this place." He smiled at Regina. "I know people."

She laughed and the sat down to have dinner they were going to go back to Granny's for desert because getting desert at the restaurant would be to much money. They ordered their food and sat and ate in silence. Then as they started driving back to Granny's Regina started telling him all he needed to know about the small town of Story Brooke. When Emma walked into Granny's and saw Eric with Regina she felt a fire burn in her chest and felt her heart breaking. She could not believe her brother went through with this or that he would hurt her like that. Then she remembered she had not told anyone that she was in love with Regina Mills.

She ran out of Granny's diner and went back to the station to relax before she headed home. When she calmed down she headed home and went up to her room and stayed there for the rest of the night. Her mom and dad tried to talk to her but she wouldn't talk to them about what happened with Regina and her brother. She loved Regina and she had to get her away from Eric or she would never have the chance to tell Regina how she really felt about her. She decided she was going to tell Regina tonight no matter what happened so she left the house and went to Regina's place to wait for her.

As she was sitting on the steps of the mansion she saw Eric's car pull up and saw Eric walking her to the front door so Emma hid behind a bush under one of Regina's windows. As she was sitting there she saw Eric lean in and press a kiss to Regina's lips and she ran off and went straight back home she didn't need to see anymore of this. As Emma ran off Regina pushed Eric off her and punched him right in the face. "What is wrong with you I'm not your girlfriend you have no right to kiss me. Goodnight Mr. Swan." With that Regina walked into her house and headed to bed. She of course went to check on Henry first.

Emma ran into her room with tears running down her face the women she loved was with her brother. She lost her chance she needed to talk to she decided to tell her parents and maybe they could help her get over it so she decided to tell them in the morning she needed to get some sleep.

A/N: the dress is the same dress Regina wore in the episode where we found out she was sleeping with Graham.


	3. Really that happaned time to tell Regina

Chapter 3

A/N: I know I've been gone for a while I had the worst allergies and I was feeling like crap. I still feel pretty bad but I am going to give you a new chapter. I forgot to say since the cruse does not exist neither does FTL but Snow and Charming are still Emma and Eric's parents but they are know as their Story Brooke selves not their fairytale selves. Anyway on with the story. Henry also dosen't exist at least not yet.

Emma woke up a little earlier than her parents but she really needed to talk to them about what was going on with Eric and Regina and how she really felt about her. When she got up she saw David and Mary Margret sitting down having breakfast and was so happy that her brother was not home so she could talk to her parents in private about this. "Mom can I talk to you and Dad about something." Mary Margret looked over and her daughter and had her sit with her and David. "Of course Emma you and your brother can tell us anything and we'll help best we can you know that."

Emma sighed of course she should have known she could trust her parents there were not there to judge they were there to help. "OK so you are aware that Eric went out with Regina last night right?" They both nodded so Emma continued. "OK so I've been keeping a secret hidden from everyone and now I feel like I should tell you guys but please don't tell Eric I don't want him to know yet." They both showed her they understood and she told them. "I'm in love with Regina madly in love with her I want to be with her but it seems Eric got to her before I could." After Emma told them they both burst out laughing and Emma did not understand. Mary Margret finally calmed down and told her why they were laughing. "You didn't hear what happened with Eric and Regina last night did you." Emma just shook her head and David knew he had to tell her. "Eric kissed Regina last night and she punched him square in the face. She dosen't love him maybe you may still have the chance go tell her."

Emma jumped in her car and raced to Regina's place when she got there she jumped out of her car and raced to the front door. She knocked on the door and Regina opened up and was shocked to see Emma at her front door. "Miss Swan please come in. Are you alright you seem pale? Sit down before you collapse calm down your breathing. Now Miss Swan why are you here?" Emma relaxed for a while and then started speaking to Regina. "I have something I need to tell you. I am deeply in love with you Regina I can not deny that any longer no matter if I want to." Regina smiled then sat down next to Emma. "This is not another way for you to get as they put it now get with me is it Miss Swan." Emma shook her head that's when Regina reached over and turned Emma's head toward her's and gave Emma and earth shattering kiss. Emma took a while but finally she responded and her and Regina's lips moved in perfect sync and Emma could not find the urge to pull away so Regina had to.

When Regina pulled away Emma whined form the loss of contact. Regina laughed at her Emma was like a little child and it made Regina fall even more in love with her. She was the complete opposite of her brother and Regina wanted no needed someone like Emma on her life and she hoped Emma felt the same way about her.


	4. You liar

Chapter 4

Eric had woke up that morning and drove over to Regina's to apologize for what he had done. He went over to Regina's and saw his sister kissing her through the window and he planned to confront her when she got home. He went home and sat in the living room waiting for her. When she walked in he started yelling at her. "So that's why you did not want me to go out with Regina because you want her all to yourself!"

Emma backed away from her bother he was terrifying when he was mad. "Eric I just told her today I swear I never was with her before when you went out with you. I just found out she felt the same way about me today I swear that to you. I'm not lying." Emma was crying and Eric felt bad for what her did but his rage took over. "You are a liar you always try to steal the girls I'm with you have since we were kids you will never change Emma you will always be the same I can't believe you would do this to me."

Emma kept trying to explain but her brother wouldn't let her. As she backed away he kept screaming at her and she was afraid she felt like a small child being yelled at by her parents. As David and Mary Margret came home they heard them fighting and ran in to stop it. David ran up to his son and pulled him away form his sister and Mary Margret ran over to Emma when she saw her crying and tried to comfort her. David was yelling at his son trying to get him to calm down but he was not backing down.

Eric ran past David and raised his hand and slapped Emma on the face and left a big red mark on her face and then stormed upstairs. Emma cried harder her brother was very strong and when he hit somebody it was very painful he was a very strong guy. After that happened both of Emma's parents went to call Regina to explain to her what happened and get her to explain the whole thing to Eric they knew he would listen to her she was the only one he would ever listen to.

When she walked in and saw what Eric did to Emma he went over to check on her and make sure she was okay before she went to talk to Eric. Emma told her she was fine so Regina walked upstairs to Eric's room to explain to him she was scared he would do the same thing to her that he did to Emma but she was a brave and very powerful women and Eric knew he could get in a lot of trouble for hurting her. She heard crying from the other side of Eric's door so she knocked. "Eric it's Regina can I come in I need to talk to you?" Eric told her she could she walked in and the first thins she said was. "You ever hit Emma like that again and I will kill you myself." And Eric promised he never would again.


	5. Hello Mother

Chapter 5

Regina was still in Eric room and she started explaining everything that was going on between her and Emma. "Look Eric I went out with you because I thought I had no chance with Emma. Now I do and when she came to me and told me she felt the same I had an urge to kiss her she is my girlfriend. You and I can be friends but nothing more I hope you understand that." Eric nodded his head then stood up and gave Regina a hug and then he headed downstairs to apologize to his family but most importantly his sister. "Mom, Dad I'm really sorry I didn't mean to blow up like that. Emma sis I'm so sorry I should have let you explain and I let my rage get the better of me. Can I get a hug?" Emma looked at her brother and she still had tears in her eyes and she needed comfort for someone other than her parents so she went and hugged her brother.

He wrapped his arms around Emma and rubbed her back to soothe her best he could he kept apologizing over and over and Emma started crying tears of joy. Finally she let out. "I never said it before but I love you Eric you are the greatest brother in the world. I'm sorry for hurting you." Eric pulled away from his sister. "You have nothing to apologize for you did nothing wrong. I'm the one who did something wrong. Regina and you belong together congrats Em I mean it." Emma smiled at her brother. "Thank you Eric." Eric than looked at Regina. "Friends?" Regina nodded. "Yes Eric friends."

Eric was good with that and he headed out to go to the diner maybe he'd have a better chance with Ruby. Emma went to spend the rest of the day with Regina. She needed her now more than ever and Regina was happy to be there. She had no work today so she was able to spend all day with her girlfriend. When she got home she walked I and the whole place was destroyed Regina did not know who would do this. She was about to have Emma take a look around when a cloud of purple smoke appeared in Regina's house.

She looked over and Cora appeared. "Mother what are you doing here?" Cora smiled at her daughter and Regina smiled back. "I wanted to come see my daughter it has been a while." Cora looked over and Regina started to explain who Emma was. "Mom this is the girl I keep telling you about Emma she is my girlfirend I love her mother she also has a brother that looks just like her his name is Eric. Cora nodded. "Yes I saw him. Emma it is nice to meet you I am Cora Mills Regina's mother." Emma smiled and shook Cora's hand.

A/N : In my story Cora's the nice mother but there will be a bad guy when I find out who it should be.


	6. Regina's past

Chapter 6

Cora stayed for dinner and all three of them made polite conversation and Regina was glad that Emma and her mother got along so well. Eric burst through the door just as they finished dinner and when he noticed Cora he apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't know you guys had company I'm Eric. Emma's twin brother." Cora stood up. "Yes my daughter had told me about you I am Cora Regina's mother it is nice to finally meet you." Eric looked at Regina and Cora and he could see the resemblance. "Oh hello Miss Mills I'm sorry I did not know you were Regina's mother."

Cora smiled at Eric and accepted his apology and turned back towards Regina and Emma. "I'm sorry to just leave so quickly but I need to get home." She walked to Regina. "I'm glad that I got to meet your girlfriend and got to spend sometime with you it's been to long. I hope we can see one another again very soon." Regina nodded then her mom turned towards Emma. "Emma you are an amazingly sweet women and I know you will make my daughter very happy." Emma smiled and Cora pulled her into a hug.

Then Cora walked out the door then Eric walked up to the girls. "So that's your mom. Regina you look just like her." Regina laughed then turned to Emma. "I'm glad you and my mother got along well that's all I was hoping for." Eric turned the attention back to him. "Hey Emmster do you by any chance know if Ruby is single I was thinking of asking her out." Emma nodded "As far as I know bro yeah go for it I'm sure she would say yes to you." Eric smirked. "I know. No women could resist the charm of Eric Swan." Regina and Emma looked at him with a you are redicouls look. He then looked back at them. "I mean other than you Regina. I mean….. well you know…. I'm gonna go now.

With that Eric walked out the door and Regina turned back to Emma. "Your brother must have been the comedian of the family." Emma laughed at her girlfriend. "You have no idea. Eric always found a way to be funny even when he wasn't trying to be." Regina and Emma headed up to Regina's room and continued to talk. "So what's the deal with your mom? She's so sweet." Regina smiled. "My mom and I have always got along well but my father and I were the complete opposite. My father did not support me or support anything I wanted to do. He always crtiziced me made me feel small my mother was the one I went to when I needed comfort and just to get away from my father. This may sound bad but my father was afraid of my mother. I don't know why she just frightened him and he knew better than to try anything when I was around my mother. One day my father just went to far and my mother got rid of him. Kicked him to the curb so to speak and I never heard from him again.

Emma sat there trying to process what Regina had just told her and she didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet and held Regina the rest of the night.


	7. Emma was a skateboarder

Chapter 7

When Emma awoke that morning she watched while Regina slept soundly. She loved this women and wanted to hurt the man that caused her so much pain. That morning her dad called her and told her he needed her help at the Sherriff's station. She got up and got dressed and left a note telling Regina she would be at work then left. When Regina woke up and saw the note she decided to go make breakfast so when Emma got back she could have something to eat. As she finished Emma walked in exhausted from what she had to do. "Dear what happened you look like you got run over by a truck." Emma groaned. "Thank you. You look nice too." Regina rolled her eyes and made Emma a plate of Pancakes, Eggs and Bacon the all American breakfast.

Eric busted through the door and went over and hugged his sister than hugged Regina. "Bro what's with the hugging." He stopped for a while and sat down next to his sister. " I booked a wedding venue for you guys to get married." Regina's jaw dropped and she went over and smacked him on the back of the head. "Eric we have not been together that long we are not ready to get married. You need to go and take us off that list. I'm may marry you sister sometime in the future but not now." Emma jumped up and started walking towards her brother and then he got up and ran out of the mansion.

Regina laughed. "You didn't have to attack him Emma. I'm sure he meant no harm to us." Emma sat back down. "Trust me you never know with Eric he does some of the stupidest things and never cares about the consequences of his actions." Regina walked over to Emma and sat down on her lap. "Your brother loves you and he just wants you to be happy. It's the only reason why he is ok with us being together. Emma my love you need to start seeing he's only trying to do what's best for you my love. I think you need to understand that." Emma thought about it for a while but did not respond to what Regina had said. She believed Regina had a point but she really could not see anything in her brother's perspective she never understood how he could see thing and how that brain of his worked. Regina ran upstairs like a bullet and Emma wondered why. She came down with a box of things and opened it and pulled out some pictures and laid them facedown. "These are pictures from different times in your life. I want you to pick one and flip it over whatever picture it is you have to tell me about that time in your life."

Emma had just finished eating and was thinking of what picture to pick. There was only one she did not want to pick and she hoped Regina didn't find it. She picked one and flipped it over it was a picture of her standing on a ramp with a skateboard in front of her and this was the one she did not want to talk about. "So darling tell me about your life when you were skateboarding." Emma gulped than started telling Regina.

A/N: the skateboarding I got form someone else's story about Jennifer Morrison being in a movie called Grind and I fell in love with her a little bit more for that so I had to add it in the story.


	8. Who's Jamie

Chapter 8

This was a time in her life Emma wanted to forget it wasn't the proudest moment of her life. Emma took a deep breath and started telling Regina. "before I came her o used to be into guys like big time and I was hanging out with a lot of pro skaters until Bam Magera insulted me and I got into a huge fight and met a great guy. I helped him get into skating in front of people and he went with me and Jimmy Wilson on tour which he wanted to do and I fell in love with him. After a few years I left him and started to have feelings for girls. I'm still friends with him but we don't talk much." Regina smiled. "Do you still skate because I would like to see how good you were and maybe you could teach me a little." Emma thought about it and went to go buy a board for her and Regina so she could teach her.

To say it was a disaster is an understatement. Regina could not keep her balance and just kept falling and Emma was getting ticked off. "Regina if you are not going to try we should just stop now!" Regina glared at her. "I am trying but this is impossible. I don't know how you were able to do this!" Emma then walked over to Regina helped her up then helped her to balance on the board. Emma thanked god the Regina wore regular shoes and not heels to do this. "Ok Regina where that square is on the front and back put one foot on the one in the front and the other on the one in the back." Regina did as she was told then Emma started teaching her how to kick her foot back to move the board after a few tries Regina got it. "Good Regina your doing great now turn." Regina did that then stopped the board in front of her girlfriend.

Emma smiled then pulled Regina into a hug. "That was great baby. I taught the same way Eric taught me." Regina let out a laugh not and evil laugh but a laugh out of having fun and Emma loved to hear that. Suddenly a skateboard flew right past Emma then they turned around and headed back towards her and Regina. "Hey Jamie nice to see you." Her old friend Dustin rolled into town and she was surprised to see him. "Hey D what are you doing here did Rivers send you." Regina looked at Emma. "Who is he and who is Rivers." Emma sighed. "This is Dustin and old skateboarding buddy and Rivers is my ex boyfriend Eric Rivers we called him Rivers because with my brother in the mix it got confusing every time someone would say Eric they never knew who they were talking to so that's how we compromised he will always be Rivers to all of us." Dustin then spoke up. "No Rivers did not send me I came to ask you to join all of us on Jimmy's next tour. Rivers thought it was a good idea and your brother already joined us." Emma looked at Regina then back at Dustin. "I would but I got things here dude. Have fun let Jimmy know I said hi." Suddenly Eric Rivers a guy Emma had not seen in years appeared. "Hey Dustin. Who are these lovely ladies." Dustin slapped him on the back of the head. "Come on Rivers it's Jamie come on." Rivers looked for a minute and then finally he noticed her. "Whoa Jamie baby your looking hot. I missed you. We gonna pick up where we left off ?" Emma pushed him back. "We left off with me dumping you Rivers it's over. Sorry D but I won't be joining you but have fun." Dustin turned around following Rivers. "Ok Jamie well good to see you anyway."

As they drove away Regina pulled Emma close to her. "You are probaly the best partner I could ask for. I'm pretty sure if I was dating you brother he would have left without a second thought. You though you stayed without even thinking about it. This is why I love you."

A/N: I brought in two guys from the Grind movie go check it out you can find it on You Tube. If you wanna just see Jennifer's scenes just put in her name and the title of the movie and you can find them all. Though I would watch the whole movie.


	9. I would love to

Chapter 9

It had been a few months since Eric had gone on tour and he was headed back today and Regina and Emma were waiting to meet him. As the bus pulled up they both held their breath until Eric Swan walked off and smiled when he saw them. Emma was the first one to run up to her brother. "Eric I missed you so much. Mom and Dad had to keep updating me on how you were doing. As they got reaquntied Rivers stepped of the bus. "Jamie I want to apologize for the way I acted when we showed up here I was cocky and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Emma turned to him smiled and gave him a hug. "Rivers it's cool don't worry about it ok were all good." Rivers smiled then got back on the bus and left.

Eric then walked over to Regina and gave her a hug. "Regina I missed both you and Emma I wanted to call you everyday. I was so busy and I was going crazy. So what was going on with you two while I was gone?" The three of them headed back to Regina's place to update Eric to what went on while he was gone. "Well me and Regina talked and we have decided to get married and Eric I want you to be kinda like a best man to me and help Ruby plan the wedding Regina already asked her to be her maid of honor and Ruby said yes I need you to help her plan this for us please."

Eric smiled at his sister then pulled her into a hug. "Of course sis I would be honored. Do mom and dad know about this plan?" Emma nodded her head. They were the first people we told and they were happy when they heard. Well dad was happy mom just was quiet so I took that as a good sign I hope I was right." Eric laughed Emma could never tell her parents emotions by looking at their faces like Eric could that was his specialty. "I'm sure mom was happy Ems she only wants you to be happy and if Regina makes you feel that way mom needs to deal with it. So anything else?" Emma took in a deep breath this was going to hard to ask Eric. "Regina and I want a kid and we wanted to ask you if you would be the sperm donor for our kid. Eric you're my brother so if you were to be the sperm donor that child would biologically be mine." Eric smiled at his sister and pulled her into a hug. "of course Emma I would love to help you and Regina have a baby.


End file.
